poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Barret's ressurection/Lightsaber duel: Sharon vs. Ernie/Villains Defeat
Here's how Barret's resurrection and the lightsaber duel goes in The Return of the Sun Prince. team race up the pool Nyx: out the book Alright. Here we go. fromit To make a ressurection possible, first add "something to shine as bright as the sun." Sweetie Belle: One diamond. it into the pool. Nyx: "Something to glow white as the moon." Fishlegs: One moonstone. it into the pool Nyx: "Something that resembles the unusasal shape of the stars." Snowdrop: One of my snowflakes. it into the pool Nyx: And lastly, "something to symbolize the power of love." Sharon: Father's wedding ring. pauses (to herself) Please, work for me. it into the pool Nyx: {reading] "Water of Youth Fountain." We came here to bring back someone we care for. Prince Barret Barricade, Sharon's father. Now with the four items we add to the waters. Work your power and bring back Barret Barricade to us all!" the waters start to swirl and then begin swirling very fast as a bright light glows from it. Then a water cyclone emerges from the water and then then slowly acrches over the team, and onto the ground and the waters start to slowly down as another bright light start to glow and then there's a bright flash! then the flash fades and everyone looks, and there on the ground, counched down was Barret Barricade! Barret Barricade: gets up Whoo! That was something. Sharon: DADDY!!!!! 'jumps in the air and hugs him Barret Barricade: Sharon! the hug Sharon: You're back! You're back! You're back! Barret Barricade: Oh, you've grown. Sharon: Yeah, I did. And I've also gotten stronger with the Force. Baret Barricade: Oh. her Sharon: tears stream down her face I missed you.. Barret Barricade: So did I. Sharon: out Barret's ightsaber Welcome back, father. Barret Barricade: his Lightsaber It's good to be back, sweet thing. bang! There was Knifestand! Fishlegs; AH!! The Screaming Death! Yuna: Wait a minute, that's not the same one. It's a different one! Sideshow Bob: It's because it's ''mine! (hops onto Knifestand's head) Meet, Knifestand! Knifestand: '''ROAR!!!! Sunil Nevla: Oh, come on! Ernie: I've got you now! Sharon: You just can't learn when to give up can you?! Ernie: You can't keep a guy like me down. forward and looks at Barret So this is the prince that married Celestia. Barret Barricade: You're the one who killed Lunarlight and the Queen! Ernie: Yeah, I killed them. I would've prefured to kill Yuna, but whatever works for me. (to Sharon) So you couldn't say on my side then? Sharon: Sorry, but I belong on the Jedi's side. And You won't be hurting any else now. and then activates her lightsaber Ernie: So be it that way. instead of deploying his Lightsaber he deploys a rare Darksaber Yuna: A Darksaber!? Fishlegs: He has one too?! Mushu: What the heck's a Darksaber? Ernie: This Lightsaber was stolen from the Jedi Temple, by my ancestors during the old republic. Since then many Jedi died upon it's blade. the saber And now you will share their fates! in the air and clashes with Sharon the 2 are dueling it out, clashing in all directions Ernie: Ha! his saber but Sharon blocks it Sharon pushes back with her saber Ernie: moans Sharon: Had enough? Ernie: then draw his Colt Revolver and fires Sharon: them Yuna: C'mon let's help her! Bobby Briggs: Oh, no, you don't! Venomoth, let's go! a Poké Ball Sideshow Bob: Beedrill, you to! throws a Dark Ball balls open and Venomoth and Beedril come out Venomoth: VENOMOTH!! Beedrill: Bee! Eevee: Bug-type's! Vaporeon: Venomoth. Flareon: And Beedrill. Sideshow Bob: Beedrill, Dark Pulse! Bobby Briggs: Venomoth, Solar Beam! Beedrill: his drills turn dark, and uses dark pulse Venomoth: her wings white and builds up solar energy, and uses solar beam Hiccup: Toothless, Plasma Blast! Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Lightsaber duel scenes